The Scouts Guild
by Monochromatic Swirls
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] When Natsu, Lucy and Happy mysteriously wake up outside of wall Rose, they are quickly taken in. With the help of the rest of the scouts, will they be able to return home with no casualties? -This takes place at the beginning of Fairy Tail and the Female Titan Arc-
1. Waking up

Lucy felt the warm sun on her skin as she slept. She wasn't sure how she got there or why she was sleeping in the middle of the field, but it felt nice and warm and she didn't want to get up. The sun warmed her back and the smell of fresh grass filled her nose. Suddenly she then felt something close around her wast. Confused, she finally looked up to see what looked to be a giant man. It had a creepily huge smile on its face as it begain bringing her to its mouth. She screamed trying to get anyones attention. That was when she noticed a loudly snoring Natsu and Happy laying on the ground.

"Natsu! Happy! Wake up, _please!_ I don't know whats going on!" She pleaded. Natsu slowly sat up rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"What wrong- What?! Lucy!" He shouted running to her aid.

"Lucy!" Happy shouted, worried for his friend.

The monster slowly brought the hand down that was holding her, and took a slow swipe at Natsu. He dodged it easily. Preparing for his own attack.

"Fire Dragon _Roar!"_ He shouted loudly. Nothing happened. Nothing at all. He looked down at his hands as if blaming them, then tried again. " _Fire Dragon **Roar**!"_ He said with as much power as he could muster. Again nothing.

"Whats going on?" Lucy asked, panic lacing her voice. Without Natsu bothering the monster, it began raising Lucy to its mouth. It had huge teeth, each about the same size as her head.

"Nastu, help me, please!" She pleaded again. He jumped up punching it in the side. As he did, the place that he had punched erupted in steam, momentarily blinding Natsu. It raised Lucy its mouth once again, but something stopped it. Lucy looked up to see a blur and a good chunk of the back of the monsters neck chopped of with a spurt of blood. It slumped forward, its smile never fading as it dropped her on the ground. All of the creature was covered in steam by the time she looked back to it. She scrambled up, trying running over to her friends.

"That's far enough." A voice behind her commanded. Lucy froze in place, unsure of what to do. Natsu stepped forward, a smug look on his face.

"Sorry, but you don't tell me what to do." He said coolly. Happy hopped on his head, the same look on his face as Natsu. But, Natsu's cool act vanished as Lucy felt something cold touch the back of her neck, and if it was possible she was even more still that before, sucking in all her breath and letting none out.

"I think I do. Turn around." The voice spoke once again. Natsu looked like he was about to blow up, but since a knife was held to Lucy's neck, he kept quiet. The knife was move far enough from her so she could turn around without cutting herself, but when she was turned completely around it was place once again on her skin.

There were two men, actually more like a man and a teenager, dressed almost identically. They had white pants with tall boots, and leather straps that went around there arms and chest. They wore tan jackets and a green cloak on top of that and strange boxes at there sides which looked like they were staying on by the leather straps. The man with the sword drawn looked like her savior, because his other sword had blood on it. He had black hair and cold eyes. The one behind him looked more around her age, he had messy brown hair and then bright green eyes.

"What are you two doing here?" He narrowed his eyes at them, eyeing there strange clothing.

"I-I don't know." Lucy squeaked, answering for Natsu.

"You don't simply wake up in titan territory." He said looking at them with annoyance.

"Well thats exactly what happened. We woke up here and that thing," Natsu angrily said, pointing to the almost completly decomposed creature, "Tried to eat Lucy!"

"Are you trying to tell me you have never heard of a titan?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course we haven't!" Natsu roared. The kid with brown hair's eyes widened.

"You've never heard of a titan?!" The boy asked pushing through.

"Eren." The man said, looking as calm as before.

"Sorry, Sir." He mumbled stepping back.

"I think you should come with me." He spoke to them.

"I'm not going _anywhere_ with you!" Natsu shouted, obviously angry.

"Really?" He asked. I felt the knife come closer to me, drawing blood, It slowly rolled down my neck.

"Fine! But don't you dare hurt Lucy!"

"I only will if you make me."

* * *

Levi was driving the wagon, and he entrusted Eren in watching over Natsu, Happy and Lucy. Everyone was in silence (except for Natsu's occasional groans) until Happy started talking.

"Natsu what's going on?" It asked.

"I don't know but-" He began but was interrupted by Eren.

"You can _talk?"_ He questioned, with his eyes wide.

"Aye, sir!" He said putting his paw in the air.

"How can you talk?"

"Because I'm a cat."

"Cats don't talk!"

"But I do."

"But-" Eren was interrupted by Levi.

"Jeager, we will have plenty of time to question them later, just focus on watching them for now." He instructed. Eren looked upset with his latest orders, but did what he was told with a, "Yes, Sir." They sat for a few minutes more, Eren sneaking glances at Natsu. He wanted to ask if he was alright, but he didn't bother, to afraid that he would get punished with stable duty or something of that sort.

The rest of the ride was spent in uncomfortable science and was only interrupted only by the bumps of the rocky road and Natsu's complains on how long this trip was taking. As they slowly approached wall Rose the huge gate opened up to show the town. People pointed as there wagon entered, but they were ignored by Eren and Levi.

"Wow! Are you guys celebrities or something?" Natsu asked looking all of the people in awe, slightly overcoming his motion sickness.

"You really don't know anything about here." Eren said looking surprised.

"What else is there to know?" Lucy questioned.

"I'll fill you in later. Commander Erwin might not be too happy if I tell you everything." Eren crossed his arms over his cest and leaned back in the wagon.

* * *

"So your saying you found them inside wall Maria with no memories as to how they got there? They don't even remember titans?"

Eren and Levi were having what was supposed to be a private talk with this Erwin guy, but, because of Natsu's great hearing, he knew everything they said. Lucy had told him to stop, that it was there private talk, but he couldn't really help that.

"Yes. I suggest we take them to court. Its not like we would be able to keep this a secret." Levi stated with his as-a-matter-of-fact voice, "Eren and I will have to go in a witnesses." Natsu could hear Eren gulp. The others noticed his nervousness.

"Don't worry Eren. This time you'll be there as a witness. Nothing more, nothing less." Erwin said, trying to calm his nerves.

"I know. I still don't like it very much."

There mini meeting was over as the three of them left the office. Erwin said goodbye and went to go give his report. As soon as Eren stepped out of the office two kids ran up to him. One was a girl with dark black hair and eyes with the same uniform as them but she had a red scarf wrapped around her neck, much like Natsu's. The other was a boy white big blue eyes and longish blond hair, and once again, the same outfit. He heard them worriedly ask him what happened and why he was in a meeting. The girl quickly asked if he was hurt, and if Levi had done anything to him. After a few minutes he asked if he could be dismissed and Levi agreed.

Levi then walked up to them and explained the situation-although Natsu already knew.

"You will be going to court in the morning, which means you will have to spend the night here. You will be sleeping down stairs in the cellar." He explained.

"The _cellar?"_ Natsu whined, having not heard anything about that.

"Yes, the cellar. Are we clear?" Everyone shook there heads quickly. There was something about this guy that told you, you don't want to make him mad.

Even though they were locked up, Natsu and Lucy still laughed over the guards reaction to Happy. When Levi had left them for the guards to deal with, they had put Natsu and Lucy into cells with there own cuff's but had puzzled over Happy. Apparently no one had ever seen anything like Happy before.

"Is it a doll?" One of them had asked grabbing Happy's tail and picking it up.

"I'm not a doll!" He shouted, looking mad that anyone would consider the possibility.

All of the men jumped back, minus the guy who had grabbed Happy's tail. He fell backwards in complete shock.

"I-It can talk!" He marveled at the cat. Meanwhile Lucy was giggling and Natsu was full one roaring with laughter.

"Of course I can!" He said looking hurt by that.

"But cats can't talk! Its not possible!"

"Well I obviously can! See! Look! I'm talking right know!"

"What do we do with it?" They asked one another.

 _"It?"_ Happy asked looking like he was going to cry.

"Uh, no!" The man said shaking his hands in front of him quickly.

"Well, we gotta put up in a cell!" Some brave one from the back of the group called out. There were murmurs of agreement as the closest guard to Happy went to grab his wrist. He hesitated, but then grabbed it, because, what could the cat do to him?

They soon found out however, the cuff's were to big for Happy.

All of the sudden the mood shifted gears quickly as Happy heard someone come in. Levi walked in, if possible his expression was even more bland then when they first met. He looked aggravated. Well, as aggravated as a blank expression can look.

"I came in here to see how the kids were, but instead I find this." He said, with his hand gesturing to the mob around Happy. "Could some please explain to me what is going on here?"

Everyone in the room gulped, nervous of what Levi would say when they did explain.

"Well?" He said, but he still had his blank expression on.

"Well," One of the nervous officers began, "You see, this cat-"

"My name is Happy!"

The officer continued talking pretending not to of heard Happy, "-Was talking and, well, cats don't talk! So we all-'

"Alright," Levi cut in, not wanting to hear there excuses, "I understand, now just put him in the cell with the pink haired kid. I don't care." The soldiers looked surprised at his instructions, but quickly scrambled around to shove Happy into Natsu's cell.

"Ow! Hey!" both Natsu and Happy shouted in unison as he was thrown at Natsu's head. Lucy was still giggling in slightly in her own room, but quickly stopped as Levi shot her a scowl.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi, I hoped you like the Fanfic! Please review, it really helps me to improve the story!**


	2. Trial and Error

Eren had been instructed by Levi to wake Natsu, Lucy and Happy up so they were ready for court. He honestly hoped there's wasn't going to be as bad as his. As he was walking down one of the long hallways Mikasa and Armin caught up with him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to see them?" Mikasa scolded, "We don't know anything about them. For all we know, they could be Titan shifters."

"Yeah, yeah." Eren said, not sounding convinced, "Its not like I was going to be there alone. Hanji is supposed to meet me there."

"So, has she figured anything out about how they got here?" Armin cut in. Once Armin had heard the story that two kids and a blue cat had randomly appeared in titan territory without any memory, he was interested.

"If so, she hasn't told anyone."

Eren left his friends and quickly walked down to the cellar, reminding him of the time he had spent down there. He walked down the stair's in almost complete scilence, only interupted by his own footsteps. He soon began to hear a murmur of voices. The farther down the stair's he got, the louder the voices. Finally they got to the bottom of the stair's, and they recognize Hanji's voice along with the voices of the people he had met before.

"Hey! Eren!" Hanji shouted from down the hallway.

"Coming." He said in response. He knew he better reply or else she would just keep on yelling.

Hanji quickly began talking to the three in the cell, looking fascinated.

"Wow! Seriously? That's so cool!" She shouted like a little four year old. She was jumping up and down, waving her arms like she was insane. By the time he had gotten there, she talking a million miles a hour.

"Apparently, were they come from, magic is real!" She said, a dreamy look in her eyes, "That's almost as unbelievable as you being able to- whoops! probably wouldn't want that to slip!" She said, catching herself before she relieved his secret. He was surprised to see Natsu in the cell looking just as excited as her.

"So can I fight titans?" He asked.

"Well, if you join the survey corpse!"

"Hey, Eren," Natsu said looking over to him, "Are you in the survey corpse? Is that why you were outside the wall?" He asked the boy.

"Yeah." Eren said nonchalantly, "Hanji, we were only supposed to lead them to court room, not question them ourselves." Eren reminded the girl. He just wanted to get this over with.

"Oh right! If we don't leave now, we'll be late!" She shuffled around in her pockets, pulling out three pairs of handcuffs, one much smaller than the others. "First, I'll need you to put these on." She said pushing the cuff's through the bars.

"We didn't commit a crime!" Lucy said surprised, staring at the cuff's.

"I know, but the jury just wants to be safe! Think about it from there point of view."

After a while Natsu, Lucy and Happy had put on there cuff's -It was honestly rather strange to see Happy in handcuffs- and they were marching there way to the court room.

\--

Nervously Lucy watched as they interrogated Natsu. She knew nothing about court room or what happens, and by the looks of it, neither did Natsu. It didn't help the fact that he wasn't giving them strait answers either. They really didn't know how to answer their questions.

' _Come on Natsu, just give them there answers! The sooner you do the sooner we get to leave!_ ' She mentally shouted. This room was making her nervous, people were looking at her and Natsu, but it was mostly Happy. She felt bad for him, he was wiggling around uncomfortably under the stares of the court.

Since they had been here, everyone had mostly been interested in Happy. When she first met Happy, she was a little confused, but that was it. It probably had something to do with them not having magic here.

Lucy train of thought was lost when her name rang over the court room. She began her walk up to the middle of the room, passing Natsu on her way.

" _Good luck."_ Natsu said, almost inaudable.

Thanks. She was going to need it.

\--

"We're free!" Natsu cheered happily, swinging his arms around. Lucy giggled while Happy laughed along with Natsu. Apparently the Scouts were under strict order to keep an eye on the group, so there they sat in the head quarters of the survey corpse.

"Well, you guys can do what ever you want, as long as its under the watch of the Scouts of course." Hanji stated, smiling along with them.

"Hey, could I fight one of those titan things?" Natsu asked, jumping slightly. At first she looked surprised, but then a giant smile light up on her face.

"Sure! But, you'll have to learn about them, and there weaknesses before you do!" Groans were heard from all around the room as Natsu asked this. He looked around cluelessly for an explanation, but none came.

"Yeah, I'm sure we all would want to hear another rant about titans, Shitty Glasses," Levi deadpanned, walking into the room, "But we all have better things to do. Like clean this mess up. Its a complete disaster in here." There was another chorus of groans, but this time from Natsu Lucy and Happy. A few heads turned as this happened. Everyone always listened to Levi. They didn't want to get on his bad side.

He looked over at them, just as they realized they had done something wrong.

"What was that?" Levi asked them. The all gulped in unison, trying to think of an excuse.

"Oh, nothing!" Lucy squeaked, unconvincingly.

The next hour and a half was spent cleaning, although the trio could barley see any dirt or scraps of paper, but everyone else seemed to be able to. When they finally finished, Natsu made sure to steer clear of Hanji. Not that he didn't like her or anything, its just for some reason he didn't really feel like hearing about Titans just then. Since the only other person they knew there was Eren, they made there way over to him, wanting to know more about the walls. He was sitting with those two kids again, the girl with the red scarf and the blond boy. After a while Eren noticed them and introduced the kids with him.

"Oh, hey." He said stopping his conversation and looking over at them, "This is Armin and Mikasa." He said gesturing to the kids next to him.

"Hi," They all chorused together. "Hey, Eren, "Natsu said, finally getting the chance to ask his question. "I was wondering, how do you join the Survey Corpse?" He asked eagerly.

"You want to join the scouts?" Eren asked looking surprised, then was that... amused?

"Yeah! I wanna fight the titans!" Natsu looking determined.

"Well, you would have to become a cadet and that takes years." He said in thought, "Besides, the first time someone sees a titan, they usually don't ever want to see them again."

"Well, when I see something more powerful than me, I wanna fight it!" He spoke. Behind him, Lucy rolled her eyes.

"I don't know what makes you want to fight them so much," Lucy began, "I personally don't wanna see them again. But, I will if it means getting home." She said shivering at the thought.

"Well, if you have the right gear, it's not that bad." Mikasa added on.

"Please, Lucy!" Natsu begged her. Lucy looked uncomfortable as she answered.

"Fine. But I'm not very good at combat." She stated.

"Well, neither am I, but I'll go to!" Happy hopped up. Armin looked slightly surprised when Happy talked, but quickly wiped the look of his face and back to the normal one. Eren had told him about Happy.

"Okay," Eren told them, "You'll have to sign up."

"Where do we do that?" Natsu asked.

Eren yawned, looking slightly tired. "Okay, I'll show you in the morning."

"What?" Natsu asked looking startled, "But I wanted to join today!" He argued with him.

"Natsu," Lucy stopped him, "Its late lets just go to bed."

"Alright." He disappointed, following after his friends.


	3. The New Uniforms

"I don't wanna wear _this!"_ Natsu whined for the umpteenth time about there uniforms. "Your lucky Happy." He said looking jealously at his friend. "Your to small to fit into any of there uniforms."

"There not that bad!" Happy said, keeping his optomistic attitude as he sat next to his friends.

"Maybe," Lucy began, "We could ask someone if we could just wear our normal clothes."

"Yeah!" Natsu cheered obviously liking that idea. "Lets go!" He ran out of the room before his friends could protest, with Happy flying close behind.

"Wait!" Lucy said holding her hand out to try to grab them. She rolled her eyes at her two friends "Those air heads..." She muttered before following after them. She had to run to her friends in order to not be left behind. They walked threw the hallways of the Survey Corps trying to find someone they knew that would tell them were to go.

"Natsu, do you even know where we are going?" She asked him skeptically.

"Not really, hey we can ask them!" He pointed to a random soldier. She had brown hair that was pulled into a pony tail, and light brown eyes. And... was she holding a potato?

"Hey, you!" Natsu shouted at her before anyone could object. A few heads turned as he said this, causing Lucy to groan inwardly. Really, why did Natsu do things without thinking so much. She looked over at them quizzically, but still walked over to them.

"Yeah?" She asked them.

"Do you know where Eren is? Or Levi?" The girl looked surprised at the latter question but didn't say anything about it.

"Captain Levi is probably training." She informed them.

"Okay, lets go!" He said without thinking, running through the hallways once again. Lucy sighed at her strange friends that were slowly disappearing down the hallway.

"Uh, thank you." Lucy told her. "My name is Lucy."

"Oh, my name is Sasha." She told her. Lucy looked down the hallway once again to see her friends almost out of her sight. "Well, I have to go, good bye!" She said running after her friends. She was finally able to catch up to them and trusted them to find the way outside. They found both Levi, Eren, Armin and Mikasa, along with some other soldiers.

They ran up to the group of them and Natsu with Happy on his head explained it to Levi. Everyone was giving Natsu weird looks, which was thoroughly confusing him but he kept on going.

"Tch. Your interrupting our training for something as stupid as this?" Levi asked, keeping a strait look on his face.

"Well, um, we don't like it." He said, now suddenly sounding unsure of himself.

"Well then don't wear it." He said turning away from him in annoyance, and getting back to the training he was doing. Lucy was honestly surprised that Levi was actually letting them. From the look on the other soldiers faces, they were too.

"Are you just going to stand there all day, or are you going to get to work?" He snapped at them.

"Yes sir!" Natsu said with a grin on his face. He began walking away with a triumphant look on his face, even though he hadn't had to do a lot of talking in the first place. They walked back into the Head Quarters, while a few soldiers gave them weird looks- probably because of there happy attitudes. They went back into the room they had been given and put away the uniforms, much to Natsu's enjoyment.

They had been lazing around there room for a few hours, not really knowing what to do. While both Natsu and Happy were taking a nap, a short knock was heard at there door. Since neither of the boy's seem to have heard it Lucy replied.

"Come in." She waited to see Captain Levi walk into there room.

"We are going on a mission, and since you are supposed to be under our supervision you will have to come with us." Levi said the last part with a little annoyance.

"But we don't have any training." She argued. She was definitely was not as eager as Natsu would be to go and fight the Titans.

"I know." He grunted. "The damned MP's obviously don't care weather or not the titans kill anyone, as long there safe inside the walls." His usually calm voice had a bit of anger in it.

"Are you sure we can't just stay here?" She asked him worriedly.

"Sure," This light up Lucy's spirits for a moment, "If you want to be executed by the Military Police. We leave at noon." He finished flatly, not giving her a second glance before closing the door behind himself.

She sighed and shoot Natsu and Happy awake as soon as soon as the Officer left the room.

"Whats goin' on?" He asked, his words slightly slured. He rubbed his eyes sitting up slowly. She quickly explained what Levi had just told to her.

"Really?" He asked, growing more excited by the minute. Acting as if he was never tired in the first place, "Alright little buddy!" He said to Happy. "It looks like we'll finally get to fight some titans!" He was so excited that it even made Lucy a little bit too.

\--

Levi did not like this idea. Not at all. Sending two immature- no make that three he thought, remembering the cats out burst at not being counted- untrained kids on a dangerous and passably fatal mission was a horrible idea on the MP's part. But, he wouldn't expect anything else from a group of idiots who were suggesting killing kids who may possibly have amnesia or be crazy. Maybe those kids are telling the truth, but, those stupid Military Police don't care. He sighed as he opened his office door and sat down. Why did he have to be the one in charge of those weird kids. He rubbed his tired eyes in thought.

\--

Lucy had displayed all of her silver and golden celestial keys on top of her white bed sheet. Natsu was outside trying to figure out how to use his dragon slayer magic here. Lucy had ordered him and Happy to go outside and try because he was giving her a headache and told him it was hard for her to concentrate.

She stared at the keys, afraid to try them and find out that they wouldn't work. she picked up on of her silver keys, the one that was used as a gateway for Plue. She stood up and held the key in front of her, closing her eyes in concentration, then speaking softly- she didn't want to risk someone hearing her- the words to activate the portal.

" _Gate of the Canis Minor, I open thee! Nikora!"_ A flash of light erupted in front of her and for a moment she believed that he actually would come out. She shielded her eyes from the bright light, but when she opened her eyes again, there was nothing. She sighed.

She stood up strate, and spread her feet apart. She took in deep breaths to calm her heart that was racing a hundred miles an hour. She held out the silver key infront of her again. She opened her eyes.

" _Gate of the Canis Minor, I open thee! Nikora!_ " The bright light flashed again, but this time she kept her eyes open. Maybe there was something she was missing.

Nothing. Again. She fell on her bed in sadness, the reality of the situation sinking in. There was no way to get back home.

"It didn't work..." She mumbled. "There's no way to get back home, or use magic." She rubbed her eyes with her hands, trying to hid the tears. She thought back when she had tried to open the gate. She looked at the sliver key once again, admiring all of the pretty groves.

"I'll try again." She said determined. "There was a flash of light, so that means something happened, and I'll figure out how to make it work!" She lifted up the key and smiled. She'll go find Hanji. She was the smart one around here, right? We already told her we use magic where we're from and seemed to believe us. She opened the door and set off to find Hanji's office.


	4. Training Again

Natsu had found himself a nice place that was far away from anyone else that, most likely no one would be able to heard his shouts. He took a deep breath in and stared strait in front of him and pulling his fist back. He exhaled concentrated as hard as he could.

"You can do it, Natsu!" Happy cheered from behind him. Natsu gave him a small smile before shouting,

 _"Fire dragon ROAR!"_ He swung his fist out in front of him hoping that _anything_ would happen. A bright light flashed in front of his eyes, making him hide his eyes behind his arm.

"Natsu, what happened?" Happy asked him, obviously having seen the light too.

"I... don't know." He said, confused. Happy quickly flew over to him, wanting to see what happened to his friend. Everything appeared to be normal, and no evidence of any fire. "That doesn't make any sense." Natsu mumbled and stared at his fists that had once used fire dragon slayer magic.

"Natsu, what was that flash of light?" Happy asked him.

"I don't know... Hey I know a way to see if I can still use magic!" Natsu said suddenly, seemingly brightening up.

"What?" Happy asked, just as excited.

'I'll see if I can still eat fire! If not then I can't use magic any more." He said already running back towards the big building.

"Natsu, I don't think that's a very good idea. You could get hurt." Happy said, trailing off.

"Whats the worst that could happen? I am still a dragon slayer, so fire doesn't hurt me!" He said, already thinking that his plan was perfect. They ran into the building, turning corners and running through the halls. When Natsu was turning that last corner, he ran into someone.

"Ouch." Natsu mumbled, rubbing the top of his head. He looked at who he had run into, and was surprised to see Eren, also rubbing the top of his head. Another plan popped into Natsu's head.

"Hey, Eren, do you know where we can get any fire?" Natsu asked him excitedly. Eren blinked for a second completely confused.

 _"Fire_?" Eren asked slowly, making sure that he had heard right. "Why do you need to find _fire?_ What do you need fire for?" He asked, his mind already thinking of first case scenarios.

"We need it to see if Natsu can still eat fire!" Happy chimed in.

"What are you talking about?" Eren asked his face filled with confusion, "So far, as long as you have been here, everything you have talked about has made absolutely no sense."

"Well, back where we're from we can use magic," Natsu began, "And I am a dragon slayer, so I can eat fire. But so far as long as I have been here I haven't been able to use my magic, so we we're going to see if I can still eat fire or not!" He finish happily, "Now can you show me where some fire is?" He asked impatiently.

Eren, still completely confused, stood up and brushed the dirt off him, "Alright." He finally agreed.

"Yes! Thanks, Eren!" Natsu and Happy yelled in unison. The only reason Eren had agreed to this was that he wanted to see thins. It seemed a little sketchy and unsettling, but it sounded interesting, so why not?

* * *

Lucy had to ask directions from another soldier- what was her name... Krista? Anyways, she had directed her in the opposite direction that Lucy had been going. She thanked her for it multiple times, which Krista had just said she was being nice. As soon as she took the right path she looked at the nameplates next to the doors, reading them all carefully.

Erwin Smith... Mike Zacharius... Zoe Hanji!

She knocked on the door, and getting snores as a response.

"Uh... Hanji?" There was a shuffling noise and a sleepy voice.

"C...Come in." She said, her words interrupted by a yawn. Lucy opened the door slowly peering inside skeptically. When she opened the door she saw a mess that would make Captain Levi angry.

"Hanji, there was something that I wanted to talk to you about." She said, not really sure of what to say.

"What is it?" She asked while shuffling papers around, trying to make it seem cleaner. She was able to clear enough room beside her that Lucy could sit by her. She patted the seat expectantly, with a still sleepy look in her eyes. "What did you want to talk about?" Lucy sat down beside her, not sure how to start a conversation about magic. Natsu had been able to start a conversation out of thin air about magic but Lucy didn't know how to start one. Its not like she was a shy person or anything like that, just no one here had ever heard of magic here. If they had it would have been in a fairy tail.

"So, I was wondering if I could talk to you about my magic." Lucy said slowly. She looked over at Hanji's face. There was a strange look in her eyes that Lucy had only seen when she talked about titans.

"Really?" She asked excitement filling her features. Lucy brought her celestial keys to the table. They clanked together as she lifted them up. Hanji's eyes immediately fell onto the ring of silver and gold keys.

"What are those?" She asked quickly about the keys, the strange glint in her eyes never fading.

"These are celestial keys, they are the type of magic that I use," Lucy began explaining, "I can summon celestial spirits that can help me. The gold keys are zodiac signs and are extremely rare. They are also the most powerful." She said gesturing to them, "The silver ones aren't as powerful or rare. Some of them are just used as pets." She pointed to the silver ones. Now that Lucy was getting to talk about it she was getting more and more comfortable. "I tried to use my keys, but just a bright light appeared, then nothing happened." Hanji was smiling like an idiot about finally being able to talk about magic.

"So how do they work?" She asked, finally getting able to talk.

"Here. I'll show you." Lucy once again picked up Plue's key and held it out in front of her. She finally shouted the words to open the gate, " _Gate of the Canis Minor, I open thee! Nikora_ " Once again, the bright white light appeared in front of Lucy. She and Hanji squinted her eyes shut, the light being to painful to look at. When they opened there eyes again the room had stayed the same, nothing seemed to be different.

"That. Was. _Amazing!"_ Hanji shouted, throwing her hands in the air. "Could you show me again?" She questioned her, grabbing a pencil and paper from somewhere in the mess of her desk. Lucy picked up the key once again, breathing slowly in and out, preparing to try and open the gate again.

* * *

Eren was leading the overly excited Natsu threw the hallways of the Survey Corps. He was hoping that this wouldn't end up horribly wrong. As in, Captain Levi finding out and putting him on cleaning duty for a month. He just couldn't help his curiosity to see if Natsu could actually _eat fire._ He led him threw the winding hallways, finally getting to his destination. The kitchen. He opened the kitchen door and led Natsu and Happy threw the wooden door.


	5. Ready to Mount

**A/N: Thank you all for positive feed back! I'll try to update regularly, and I'm also sorry for any grammar mistakes. Please let me know if there are any, so I can fix them! Also, thanks for all of the reviews and correcting me. Remember to please leave a review. I also forgot to mention, that this takes place a few weeks after Lucy had joined fairy tail, so towards the beginning of the show.**

* * *

' _What is Hanji doing?!'_ Levi mentally asked himself, slamming down his stack of paper work. He had heard yelling coming from her room for the past _hour!_ He had tried to ignore it, but its hard when your doing paper work! He finally stood up quickly, causing his chair to shoot back making an annoying screech. He stormed out of his office and down the hallway, in the direction of Hanji's office. He reached the door in front of him and threw it open. As he did a blinding white light came out.

* * *

Lucy had been with Hanji for a few hours by now, trying to figure out how to use magic here. She was thankful that someone actually was believing her. But, her throat was beginning to become sore. The only problem was the light. Every time she attempted to open the gate, that light came out, and it seemed to be getting brighter. She had learned to shield her eyes after she attempted to summon her spirits. It was the opposite for Hanji. She kept her eyes open the whole time, trying to see everything that was happening. But as time tore on, it seemed that the light only started fading more and more. That was when they where interrupted.

"Four eye's? What the hell-" Lucy recognized Captain Levi's voice, just as she had attempted to summon Virgo. She covered her face from the light partly because of the light, the other half, because she was afraid to look at Levi. She finally looked up.

Levi was looking dumbstruck and angry while Hanji was grinning at him.

"Oh, hi Levi I-" She began but was cut of by the Captain.

"Hanji! I have no idea what the _hell_ your doing in here, but I have actual important work to do unlike you, so could you keep it down?" He spoke angrily. Hanji looked slightly hurt by his second comment.

"I have work to do to!" She argued, sound like a little girl.

"Really? What could _that_ be?" He asked her passive aggressively.

"Well, I'm helping Lucy right now, and I have work on the titans to do!" She finished with I triumphant smile.

"Alright, Four Eyes, now how about you actually do your work so maybe we'll have a chance at surviving the titans." He said hotly.

Meanwhile, Lucy was standing in the background feeling like she was intruding on a private conversation. ' _Do they always act like this to each other?'_ She asked herself, watching them throw insults at one-another.

"And what the hell was that light?" He asked, Lucy gulped as he was finally getting to the question she was dreading the most.

"Oh, we where just doing an experiment." Hanji replied, motioning towards Lucy.

Levi leaned on the wall, as if expecting to be there for a while. "And what would that be?" He pried.

"A way to try to find out how to get Lucy, Natsu and Happy back home." Lucy had been expecting Hanji to tell him that she had been trying to use magic, but instead, she had kept her secret. This caused Lucy to inwardly sigh in relief.

"Fine." Levi said, standing up strait again. He kept his same deadpanned look on his face as he spoke again, "Just keep it down. I can hear you two from all the down at the other side of the hall." He left leaving the two by themselves again.

"Alright!" Hanji said, turning back to Lucy and holding a few papers in front of her face, regaining that same look in he eye, "Now tell me everything you can about your spirits."

* * *

As Eren walked into the kitchen he suddenly had the sinking feeling that this wasn't going to end well. He checked first to make sure that there was no one there before opening the door fully. Natsu ran into the kitchen with Happy close at hiss heels. He ran over to the furnace, opening it up and letting the heat wash over his face.

"Isn't that hot?" Eren asked Natsu, who was looking very relived at the steam pouring over his face.

"No, it feels _good."_ Natsu said, stressing the last word. "Alright little buddy," Natsu said to the cat that was resting at his shoulder. "Lets see if I can still use magic!"

Much to Erens surprise, Natsu stuck _his whole head in the furnace!_ He leaned back, and the fire was sucked into Natsu's body. Eren jumped back, looking at Natsu with bewilderment. Natsu finished, hitting his chest with his fist causing a few small flames to spurt out.

"You just..." Eren was speechless.

He just ate the fire.

He. Ate. Fire.

How is that even humanly possible? Eren asked himself as he watched Natsu smile.

"That's some good fire!" Natsu commented to the bewildered Eren. Eren looked over at Happy, hoping that the blue cat would look as confused as he was. But, Happy looked completely normal!

"Do you..." Eren began hesitantly, "Eat fire a lot?" Natsu smiled at him once again.

"Yeah, its really good!" He smiled one of his big ad goofy grins again.

* * *

Levi sighed. This day was turning out to be a nightmare. No matter how many times he went and tried quiet Hanji and Lucy down, there would be more yells a few minutes later. Also, tomorrow they where going out of the safety of the walls, with some untrained kids. Not to mention one of them is dead set on trying to kill a titan. Levi just needed a cup of tea. Yeah. A cup of tea might settle his nerves. He stood up and began down the hallway, his boots clicking on the floor as he went, his mind set on the tea he was going to prepare for himself. As he reached the door and pulled it open, he saw the most confusing seen before him.

Natsu had a burning stick, the red and yellow flames licking around his finger tips, as he inhaled the flames. Eren was watching curiously, walking circles around Natsu. While Happy was cheering from the sidelines, obviously betting on how much of the fire he could eat. Eren, having heard the creak of the door, looked up to see a very angry Levi.

And Levi thought that this day couldn't get anymore horrible.

Eren immediately winced as he saw his Captain walk in. He knew that he was going to get in major trouble for this, and have a lot of explaining to do.

"What the _hell?"_ Levi asked, slightly loosing his calm demeanor. Natsu paused in his feast, to look up at the angry Captain.

"Uh, Hello sir!" Natsu said, casually tossing his torch back into the furnace. "I was just having a snack!" He explained, as if Levi had seen pink haired kids eat fire all the time. Happy face-palmed at Natsu's idioticness while Eren attempted to shrink back as far as possible away from his superior. Levi was beginning to think that he was loosing his mind. First he had seen a bright white light appear out of no where, and now he was seeing someone _eat_ fire. After a few awkward moments of silence he thought of a response.

"Is this that magic stuff you where talking about earlier?" Levi asked, this making the only reasonable explanation in his mind. The three boy's looked surprised that Levi had actually known about the wizards ability's.

"How did you know that?" Happy asked, finally speaking up.

"Hanji," He said sounding annoyed, "You can never keep her mouth shut." After a moment of silence he finally asked, "Why did you not think to tell me abut this? What if it had been someone else who had walked in through that door. They would have to told the MP's in less than a second, and you would have found yourselves dead in less than a second. Tch." He scolded them. The three of them looked surprised, having not thought of this earlier.

Levi turned around, beginning to leave the room. "And Eren?" He said turning his head before closing the door all the way. "Your punishment is a month on cleaning." Eren, having thought he would have been able to get away, with no punishment, groaned in response.

* * *

Everyone had went to bed early that night, it being the day before the big mission. The three wizards where not exactly sure as to what they were doing, but knew that if they didn't go, it would result in certain death. They woke up early too, much to Natsu and Happy's dismay, not being exactly 'early risers'. None the less they got up and went to the cafeteria to get breakfast before they had to leave. The pink haired boy and his cat ran over to the food bar quickly, partly because they were hungry the other reason was that Lucy was being slightly annoying, complaining that her throat was sore.

The two boy's looked for the end of the line, wanting to get the food as soon as possible. Finally finding it, they impatiently waited at in the line.

"Natsu, look! They have fish here!" Happy cheered, joyfully pointing at the smoked food.

They waited there for a while, growing more hungry by they minute until they saw a face that they recognized. They waved over Eren, wanting to see there friend. But, by the time he got over there he was looking extremely grumpy.

"Whats wrong?" Natsu asked curiously at his friend.

"I had to clean for a whole hour because of you last night." He answered him, his grouchy expression never changing.

"Sorry." He said apologetically to his friend. The line had finally decreased enough to that they had began filling there trays with food, Happy filling his tray almost completely with just the fish. The cat then was having trouble dragging his tray across the counter, but managed somehow. They sat down and began eating, Lucy finally catching up to him.

"Why did you leave me back there?" She asked, sounding annoyed for having been left.

"Sorry, we where just really hungry!" Natsu told her, stuffing his face with his choice foods.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

Eren watched his new found friends with curiosity at where they had come from. Where ever it was, they sure didn't seem to have a problem with food, judging by the pace they where eating. Lucy sat down at the table with them, obviously forgiving them for leaving her behind. Eren looked up at Lucy to see her staring at him with curiosity.

"Why are people giving you weird looks?" She asked Eren, looking around the room. A few soldiers where giving him strange looks.

 _'I guess they don't know about me being able to transform.'_ Eren thought, surprised that know one had informed them.

"I don't know." He lied. He didn't want everyone to know about it. Besides, they might not want to talk to him after they had figured out he could transform into something that almost killed them. He gained a look from Lucy that said she knew he was hiding something. None the less she didn't say anything to him about it, which he was thankful for.

"Hey," Natsu began excitedly, "Is anyone else ready to fight the titans? I sure am!" his last remark had caused Lucy to groan.

"That's all he's been taking about all morning." Happy explained. Eren couldn't understand why Natsu had this strange obsession with fighting titans. Of course Eren wanted to, but had a reason for it.

They finished there food with only a little conversation in between. Mikasa and Armin where still being informed on where there places would be in the formation. He, Lucy, Natsu and Happy where to stay in the center with the rest of Levi's squad. They made there way down the hallways to the stables, only seeing a few others on there way. They got outside and where ready to mount there horses


	6. Authors Note

This is just a authors note, and not a real chapter. I'm really sorry that it is taking so long for me to make the next chapter! I just wanted to let you guys know that I haven't given up on this story or anything thing like that, its just going to take a while before I update again. I want to get everything right about what they say and do in the show, and I want it to be perfect. Also, I kinda went back on my whole, 'I'm going to update every week.' Haha. But anyways, I'll probably delete this after I finish the story, so thank you for all of the possitive feed back! I've gotten so much, and its honestly the only reason that I am still writing this. So, I hope that you have a great day and read some awesome fanfictions!


	7. Leaving Safety

**Okay, I'm so sorry! I am a terrible fanfiction writer! Please forgive me for waiting so long to update this** **story!** **By the way, I watch to sub of Attack On Titan, so for all of you people who watch the dub, the dialogue may be a bit different.**

* * *

Lucy, Natsu and Happy where led to the same gate that they where first brought into. Happy was sitting with Natsu mainly because he couldn't fit on a horse by himself. And that he had to make sure Natsu didn't fall off of his horse. A carving of a woman face was there, with a surprising amount of detail onto it. A low groan was emitted from it as it was slowly opened. Lucy gulped. If it wasn't for her friendship with Natsu, she probably would be still at the barracks.

 _'No.'_ She argued with herself, _'If this is for the better of everyone around me, then I'll help.'_ She decided suddenly, her grip tightening around her horses reigns. She didn't know where this sudden burst of determination came from, but it covered up her worries. She hoped that it would last as long as this trip did.

* * *

 _'Yes!'_ Natsu thought happily, letting a small smile creep onto his face despite his nauseous feeling. _'I'm finally going to get to fight a titan!'_ Although everyone thought that his reasoning was his strange lust for fighting, there was another meaning for it. He wanted to protect Lucy. He felt bad for letting her get into trouble on the first day that they had come to this place. Now, he was determined help Eren kill the titans, even if the other boy didn't want his help. Well, as much as he could before he was sent home. He was going to find a way home for himself, Lucy and Happy. Nothing was going to stop him from protecting his friends from the monsters here.

* * *

Everyone had managed to make it outside of the first town and into the almost empty fields with minor difficulty. As they made there way across the fields, Lucy couldn't help but admire the landscape. For a place that was filled with giant man eating monsters, it didn't look to bad. Besides the man eating monsters themselves. Her thoughts where interrupted by Erwin.

"Into long-range scouting formation!" He commanded the large group of titan slayers. The three Fairy Tail members watched as the horses separated, leaving them in a small group in the center of all the scouts. Lucy remembered someone telling her that they would be the safest in the center. They watched as most of the people that they had met in their short time inside the walls, disappeared from there sight. The scary thing was they didn't know it they would come back.

All of the Guild members and Special Operations Squad noticed the red flares shoot up in the sky like fire works. A green flare was shot in return from their commander.

 _'So that means that they saw a titan, right?'_ Happy questioned himself. He seemed to be the only one who remembered out of his friends. Natsu had practically been jumping up and down in his seat with excitement at the prospect of fulfilling his dream that he had since had gotten here, while Lucy was trying to calm the pink haired boy down so she could hear, which obviously didn't work for her. _'I hope that it doesn't get to us...'_

Luckily for the cat, there layout was successful, and they had been able to avoid titans for most of there time in the open. Another flare was shot up into the sky that Happy tried to recognize.

 _'Black... What does black mean?'_ He questioned himself, _'Black means... abnormal!'_ He looked around in search of the titan, hoping that it wouldn't reach them. Then another was shot up. _'Another one? I thought that they where rare...'_ He shook it off. Nothing could go wrong, right? They where in the safest place that they could be in the formation. Even if some abnormal came and ran through to the center, there was a reason that the Special Operation Squad was called the Special Operation Squad. He was sure they where safe.

But Lucy felt like something was about to go very wrong.

* * *

 **Okay! That was it! I promise I'll update more. If I don't then...** **I will not watch TV for a month! (Except for Attack on Titan because I kinda have to for this fic) So if there is no fic in a week, not TV for me~ Bye!**


	8. Into The Woods

A few green flares were shot into the sky, causing them to change there direction.

"Flares. Green. Auruo, you shoot." Levi instructed.

"Roger!" He agreed, pulling the green rimmed flare gun and shooting into the sky.

"It looks like we're pressing well." Eren mused, glancing around at there progress. Although he said this, Lucy could tell he had something else on this mind.

"Whats wrong?" She asked him softly, riding up to his side.

"Well," He said, looking reluctant to share his thoughts. "In the front rows, there could be causalities already."

"Do you really think that?" She asked him slightly shocked.

"You didn't really think we could leave the walls without having any problems at all? I mean, we are in titan territory." Eren stated. The harsh truth sank into Lucy as she realized this. Back at the guild, death hardly happened. If it did, it was extremely rare. She was going to say more when she was interrupted by a soldier she didn't recognize.

"Reporting in! Attack from the rear! The right suffered sever losses!" He was panting slightly as he said this, sweat dripping down his face. "Parts of the scouting formation are no longer functional! Please pass this message to the left!" He finished. Faces paled as the news was heard among them.

"You heard, Petra? Go." Levi commanded. He seemed to be the only one who was unfazed by this news.

"Yes, sir!" She road off to the left, out of there sight.

* * *

Soon, they had reached a large forest full of trees so big that it didn't see humanly possible. They entered the trees, casting shadows over them and giving them momentarily shade from the sun. They had been going through for a while now, the trees seeming endless and repeating. They road in silence, no one having bothered to try and make conversation.

"Captain!" Eren shouted to Levi. "Captain Levi!" He said again.

"What?" He asked, sounded slightly annoyed.

"What do you mean 'What?' We're in the forest! If just the middle section is in the forest, we won't know when the titans approach! And something seems to be approaching from the right!" Although none of the Fairy Tail members had said anything, they had thought the same thing. Even if it didn't seem like it, they knew the basic plan. And this wasn't apart of it.

"How are we supposed to avoid the titans or protect the wagons?" He continued.

"Don't ask such stupid questions. We can't do that anymore." Levi answered him.

"We can't do what?" Natsu said curiously.

Levi groaned in annoyance. "We can't ask questions anymore. We don't have time."

"Why are we..." Eren began, but was cut off by the Captain.

"Look around, you two. A forest of ridiculously huge trees." The two boys looked up around the forest obediently. "An ideal location to fight with our 3D Maneuver Gear. Now both of you think. Think with your sad excuses for brains." Natsu looked hurt by this. He looked over at Eren, who didn't seem fazed by this. So he decided to keep his mouth shut and not to provoke the short Captain. "If you don't want to die," The man continued, "get those gears turning."

"Yes, sir!" Eren shouted in agreement.

Natsu still didn't really understand, but he decided that it would be better ask his friends.

"Lucy?" Natsu asked, slowing down slightly so she could ketch up to him.

"Yeah?" She asked him.

"Do you understand what there talking about?" He questioned her. She shook her head.

"I understand that its better for there gear, but wouldn't it be bad for keeping watch on titans?"

"Aye!" Happy agreed. "I don't really understand it either."

"I think we should just trust them." Lucy stated. "I think it would be better if we just left it in there hands." Natsu sighed at her reply.

"We should still help!" He argued. "C'mon! There gonna need our help." He said, sounding way to confident in there abilities in this place.

"We can barley use our magic!" She disagreed. "Even if where able to, we might not be about to fight a titan by ourselves." She sighed.

"Lucy, I'm sure we'll be fine!" The blue cat next to her cheered.

"I didn't say we wont be fine. I'm just saying that we might not be able to take down a titan without help from everyone else." She shook her head at them, signaling an end to the conversation.

Lucy sighed at her friends reaction towards all of this. Usually, she lover her their can-do attitude towards life, but in this place, she didn't. It didn't seem safe. Running into things without thinking about it could get him killed. She sighed and looked around at the rest of the Special Operations Squad. She was shocked.

 _'Wait! Do they not know anything either?'_ But her thoughts where interrupted.

"A black flare! Right behind us!" Eren shouted. All three of the Fairy Tail members and the scouts whipped around.

"It's that thing that's been chasing us from the right." Eld declared.

"Everyone draw there swords." Levi ordered, drawing his own in the process.

That was when they heard a horrifying crunch. They looked around to see a female titan, a bloody hand and a crumpled body falling to the ground. Everyone seemed to pale at the sight.

 _'The only way that thing could get this far in is...'_ Lucy covered her mouth with her hand in shock grief. _'...The only way is if it killed all of the right wing...'_ She took her hand off of her mouth. She had to be strong. Swallowing hard, she road on. She and her friends would live through this. They had to. She was thinking this as the female titan advanced.

* * *

 **Welp, I left you a cliffhanger! :) Now I wonder what will happen to the guild...**


	9. Getting Closer

"Run!" Levi shouted. Natsu pushed his horse forward. He wanted to fight. He _really did._ But he was way to nauseous. And he had a feeling that if the Titan didn't kill him, Lucy would. Or Levi would manage to kill him with one of his glares. I mean, that guy could be _scary,_ when he wants to.

The Female Titan ran into the woods, momentarily making them loose sight of her. Then, she thundered back towards them. There was a shrill scream as she jumped over them, nearly grabbing Eren off of his horse. She quickly picked herself back up, and continued running to them. Her eyes, her smile... It was almost to much. She was absolutely terrifying.

"Its fast! We can't get away inside this forest!" Gunther shouted. Everyone had terrified expressions on there faces, a look between horror and shock.

"Captain," Petra began to Levi, "Can we switch to our 3D Maneuver Gear?" She asked him.

 _'What will happen to us?'_ Natsu asked himself. He looked over to Lucy and Happy who looked just as terrified as the the Special Operations Squad, or more so. They where hardly had a basic grade in it, so how would they escape? His mind wandered to the the other soldiers who died brutally. He hoped their fates weren't tied with those others.

"Captain?" She asked again. Levi turned his head slightly.

"You're not getting away!" Someone shouted. Another soldier came crashing through the trees, aiming his blades at the nape of the Female Titan. Lucy turned her head away. Everyone knew what would happen. They just didn't want t believe it.

"Reinforcement from behind!" Someone shouted. Natsu mentally sighed in relief. He could barley stand feeling this... _useless._ He always fought for his friends. He considered the rest of the Scouts his friends, and he couldn't stand it. There was nothing he could do without his magic or Gear. Which he couldn't use.

The new 'reinforcement' projected herself forward by shooting the cables of her 3D Maneuver Gear. She grabbed the cord, and pulled down, smashing the poor girl into the side of the tree. She exploded into a mix of reds.

Natsu threw up. This time it wasn't just because of his motion sickness.

The Titan grabbed the other girl who was attempting to escape from her. She closed her hand around her, crushing her.

"Captain! Orders!" Petra screamed frantically. At this moment, she was desperate. _Everyone_ was desperate.

"Lets do it!" Oluo said in agreement, "That thing is dangerous! We have to take it." He declared. There where notable nods of agreement in there group.

"Wait!" Lucy shouted. Everyone turned to her. She looked slightly surprised, but continued, "It _is_ dangerous! That's why we need to keep on going, or else you guys will die too!" They all seemed to contemplate it for a moment continuing.

"We're master Titan slayers! We can take it," Eld said with a strange glint in his eyes, "I'll turn it into minced meat!"

"Captain! Captain Levi?" Petra asked worriedly. She seemed torn between fighting it and listening to her commanding officer. "Please give us orders! It's catching up to us!"

"Let's kill it here! That's why we're in the forest!" He said determination in his voice,"Isn't it Captain?" He asked a little uncertainly.

"Everyone, cover your ears." He stated calmly. Everyone stared at him. He pulled what looked like a black flare gun out of the saddle bag. He lifted it up into the air and shot it up, leaving everyone to wonder what he was doing.

Everyone flinch as he pulled the trigger, the sound almost deafening.

"A sound blast?" Eren asked the question on everyone's mind.

"What is your job?" Levi turned around and asked, "Does it entail letting yourselves be ruled by fickle emotions? Not in my book. Our squads mission is keeping this stupid kid far out of harm's way. Even if it costs us our lives."

Natsu looked down at Happy who was still sitting on his horse. He looked like he was absorbing every thing he said, as if he didn't they would die. Well, actually, it was a possibility.

 _'Does that include us?'_

Lucy asked herself. She wouldn't ask the Captain. No, that seemed like a good way to get on his bad side. But still. Where they expected to give up their lives for someone they hardley know?

"And that means you three too." Levi stated clearly, not turning his head from the front of the road. Everyones eyes turned to the three magic users as he spoke, "Your practically a Scout now. I don't like people putting down their lives for no reason, but now its your time to help."

The Titan was getting closer, soon she would be right on top of them. But everyone was willing to follow orders.

\--

 **Hey! Its a Filler -.-**

 **I will be updating soon though, so stick around for that! I'm on mobile, so sorry of any spelling mistakes.**


	10. Last Author's Note -- This Story Is Over

Hey guys. This story has been discontinued. I'm sure that some of you have gathered by now that I will not be continuing _The Scouts Guild,_ considering I haven't updated it in a year or two. I'm surprised but glad that so many people liked it, but personally I find it embarrassing. The only reason that fic was born is because the younger me made made, frankly, dumb and brash decisions. I had just gotten this account, and was itching to write something. So, without so much as a preplanned plot besides, "Natsu and Lucy are in the _Attack on Titan_ universe!" I started writing. I like to think that I have grow as a writer, both plot wise and actual writing wise.

Now, a new chapter is not completely out of the question, but the possibility is very low. If I ever get back into the Fairy Tail fandom I might, but it would also be a long process. I would have to rewrite everything so it makes more sense, and for my own personal sanity. But don't keep your hopes up for this.

I am also going to rebrand to Monochromatic_Swirls , which is the same as my Tumblr and Ao3 account.

SO

If you are in the Dangan Ronpa fandom or the Hetalia fandom, I have good news for you. I have three DR one-shots I am going to be cross posting after this, and a Hetalia one-shot as well.

I hope some people aren't too disappointed, and that they find another did they'll come to love! Have a good day and try not to die!


End file.
